Twilight
by Pandashark357
Summary: Kagome keeps having dreams about being able to communicate in the parranormal world.but..if it's all a dream then why is it becomeing real when she gets school?


Hello fanfic people!!!!Sorry it's taken me SOOO long to repost any of my stories….well…I thought maybe today I can do one since school is over and I have the time in the world. This idea came from a dream I had. It sounded kinda cool so I thought might as well make it into a story. Hopefully. You like it. Now I bet your probably wondering what I have been doing this whole time. Well here's a recap.

1. Playing guitar hero 2

2. MySpace!

3….not caring about the things around me...: D

When you hear the words word spirits or ghost you think "It can't exist." Or "you actually believe in that?!" Well...At least everybody around me does. Every night before I go to bed. I have a dream. This dream. It's like I can communicate and go into the world of a spirits almost like if it's the parallel world from this life. And here. I'm not hated. I'm known as the hero to these people. I save them from the spirits attacking their world. I keep them safe. At the same time have a sidekick. His name is Mr. Panda. And he is the one that keeps telling me. "We need you kagome. We really do. We'll come for you one day. You just watch. Your time will come soon enough. I don't really know what it means. But that is the most awesome thing I can find to see." Is it ordinary? Is it true? Is it real?! Nah…It can't. It's a dream. Now that bad thing is, Every time I get more and more into this paranormal world I always seem to meet this boy. And it's always the same boy. His name is …Inu...Ya...Sha….a dog demon.…he has dog ears, amber eyes that glisten in the night, and white long hair. And every time I bump into him it's like I fall in love with him every time. It's like every time we meet each other on my different adventures I want to tell him" I love you really do!" But, when I built the confidence to tell him get scared and shy. But I think this dream was going to be it.

"_Kagome…I've __wanted__ to tell you something__…something….I've been wanting to get off my chest for the last couple weeks we seen each other..."_He said reaching his hands to hold mines.

_"Yes…Inuyasha..__." _I said almost blushing.

_"I….I….I Want you to get ready for school…"_

_"WHA!?"__I sweat dropped._

"I said get ready for school kagome your going to be late!"My mom yelled from downstairs.

My eyes fluttered open. And I sat on my bed. I looked at the clock and saw it had said _7:50A.M._

I groaned and fell back on the bed."But it was getting to the good part!"I yelled as I pulled the covers to my face.

As you already heard my name is kagome. Kagome Hirugashi. I'm 14 years old. I have Black raven hair. Chocolate brown eyes and I am a nobody. I go to shikon middle. And well I'm your average teenager.

"I'm coming!"I yelled as I lowered the sheets and reached out for my glasses on my night table and fell out of bed. "How come this only happens to me every morning "I whined?

I quickly got up put my glasses on and headed for the bathroom. And now what was weird when I got in there was that I found my tooth brush already with toothpaste. "hmm...Maybe today is going to be a good day". Well, when I sticked it in my mouth it wasn't toothpaste. _"__humph__…..why does__it taste like…mayonnaise…."._I thought. My eyes widen. And the one thing that went thru my mind was my little 8 year old brother souta.

My muffled scream was so loud it cracked my mirror and made everybody downstairs cover their ears. They soon started to count down as they started to hear my steps going down the stairs...5…4…3…2…1…..

"SOUTA YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT DO YOU NOT WORSHIP YOUR LIFE OR DO YOU WANT TO END YOUR LIFE AT THE AGE OF EIGHT!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He was sitting on the couch and walked to where I was. He just smiled up at me and walked off like it was all good. He then turned around and said."Hey sis, you might want to wipe your mouth..." and continued to walk.

"Mom!"I Whined."Do you not see what your oh-so adorable son does to me!?"

She looked at me and smiled and said what she always says."Honey he's only eight. He doesn't know any better."

I sighed. I wiped my mouth and cleaned it on my pants. As you can see my life is a complete disaster everyday. And when I get to school it gets even worse. I ignore the fact nobody ever agrees on what I have to say or the fact nobody is ever on my side. So I just walked upstairs and pretended it never happen. Like always.

When I got to my room I just went straight to the bathroom and made sure this time everything around my room was not pranked or touched in any way. When everything was clear I just took off my clothes and went in the shower. Maybe cold water will take away my headache. I then finished, grabbed the towel, wrapped it around me and headed out the door and straight to my closet to pick today's outfit.

I sighed."Today started crappy, but maybe the rest of the day will be good!"I said in confidence.

"_Yeah right! What the hell am I thinking?"_I thought to myself.

In a way I guess try to be confident in myself everyday. It sometimes works and it sometimes doesn't.

More questions ran thru my mind on why God had cursed me with this life of somewhat as I was going thru my closet on what to wear to day. I pulled out my black jeans with the chains attached to it. I then found my white collared shirt and my black tie and my black converse. Soon enough I looked at the clock and saw I had twenty more minutes to get to school then got dressed and rolled up the shirts sleeve's and then went towards the bathroom. I grabbed my eyeliner and then my green eye shadow. Put it on and then looked at myself in the mirror took a deep breath and said to myself."Today is a new day."

I smiled to myself and then heard the phone ring. The thoughts in my head left. I walked towards the phone hoping the phone would stop as soon I got to it to pick it up. But it kept on. But when I got close to it and I saw the caller ID. It was my best friend Sango calling. Now she is the one I can trust and have confidence that she'll be by my side all the way. So, I picked it up and said hello.

_"DUDE!!!...Are you coming to school today?"_She yelled in my ear.

_"Yeah, why?" _ I asked.

_"There's a new kid. And he's…just come to school. You'll see what I'm talking about!"_

All I heard after that was the dial tone. I can say I was pretty confused.

I shrugged. Because it was probably another new kid. That makes history in school. Blah, blah, blah.I think we all get the point. I shook my head. Sango better make a good point out of this, so, grab my hat and my bag and my board and walked downstairs.

"Kagome, do you want anything to eat?"My mom asked.

"No, Mom I'll just eat something at school. " I said opening the door to leave

"Alright honey, Have fun at school!"She said walking up to me by the door and giving my goodbye kiss.

"Love you mom, see you later!"I said running off and skating my way to school.

And on my way to school. The same line I tell myself everyday was yelled in my mind.

_"Let today be another shitty day at school Kag's"_

"Oh yea..."I sighed to myself.

**Five Minutes Later**

I got to school and found people talking about the new kid…Oh boy…isn't today going to be great. I walked thru the halls and just kept hearing.

"OMG!!!HE SUPER OMEGA CUTE!!!" if not I heard. "HE TOOK MY BREATH AWAY WHEN I SAW HIM". Or the ever famous, "HE'S SO HOT!"

I sighed.

I walked pass all the clicks and got to my locker. And as soon I closed it and got all my books I saw Sango who made me jump.

"Oh my god…kagome. Did you see the new kid?"Sango said. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a pink top with her converse.

I smiled at her and said nope. And walked the other way.

"Kagome-Chan, come on you can't be like that! I bet you'll like him he's more into the demon side. And you're dark. On the inside. You'll make a cute couple". She smiled.

I glared at her.

"Look Sango I don't want to get into any relationship or feel like meeting any new people so just drop it and…ahh!"

Sango gasped.

Kagome you ok.

I rubbed my head. And looked up into what I bumped into.

"Oops, um...My bad...I didn't see where I was going." He said.

Sango helped me up and then went back down and started to pick up my books.

"Yeah, well, just watch where you're going next time." I yelled

I looked up to see who I had bumped into. And what I saw…was something that made me believed that the dreams I have every night aren't fake and actually real.

_ "But…he…isn't real. He only appears in my dream__" I_ thought in my mind.

"Hey…My name is Inuyasha." he said sticking out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

I was...For the first time…speechless….by a guy. It...Was...Him…those beautiful amber eyes, his long white hair, the doggy ears and his name? Inuyasha……it was him….he's actually real!

"My...My…."

"Her name is Kagome. Kagome Hirugashi."Sango said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah …what she said."

He nodd. "Well...I guess I'll see you around then…Kagome…"He said as he walked passed her.

"You see…told you he was hot! I bet you're stricken by his charm like all the other girls."Sango said handing me my books.

Well…Maybe I was charmed by his looks. But this doesn't mean. My dream can be real. I mean he was just character my mind probably made up or something….Yeah that's it. I sighed.

"Sango, he might be cute. But never compare me to those girls. I don't fall for guys that fast."I said turning around and then crashing into the door and falling to the floor.

Sango sighed. "Tsk...Tsk...Tsk…Kagome" she said while helping me up.

"You my friend have been stricken by cupid's arrow."She said once again while picking up my books and handing them to me.

"Yeah well"….I said fixing my glasses.

And when I saw about to open my mouth again the bell rang.

Sango smiled. "And that my friend is the sound of a new detention paper being written up and given to the both of us as soon as we get to math class.

I nodded and me and Sango ran to the second floor to room 213.good news is. We got their before the teacher did and when we saw he wasn't there we high fived and ran to our seats. Soon enough the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

Me hating math never pay attention. Sango always took noted then explained it to me in lunch. So I was looking at my journal and just drawing doodles about the dream I had.

"Ms.Hirugashi?"

The teacher called. But I was to busy drawing out what happened in my dream

"Ms.Hirugashi?"

He called one more time. But I was still in my world.

"MS.HIRUGASHI!"

Now this time I jumped looked up and saw the whole class looking at me. I smiled and laughed nervously.

"Uh…hi…..I'm so sorry sensei."

"Kagome leave your thoughts at home and bring your brain to school!"

Everybody laughed and I turned red in embarrassment and sat down and sinked down in my chair. And to make it any worse. The new kid came into the room. A.K.A. Inuyasha.

"So you're the new student. Inu-Ya-Sha.ok well takes the seat over to the girl sinked in her chair. "Sensei said.

Oh great. Not only am I embarrassed but now this! Some way to address me by. Girl in embaressment.atleast have the decency to call me by my name you stupid fag. God... what else is going to happen to me?

"Hi kagome!"Inuyasha whispered.

"_OH…you really hate me don't you?" _I mentally yelled to myself.

I sighed and said hello back and went back to my doodling. I then looked out the window and saw the pretty garden outside. But…hey...I don't remember seeing that there….since when is there Pandas in the garden...ok, I'm confused…and why is it waving at me.

I looked around and nobody was seeing what I was seeing. So I just rubbed my eyes and then looked outside and it was gone.

_"It was only my imagination. I'm probably hallucinating from bumping into that door earlier."_

I then looked at my Journal and saw the panda I drew was the same panda I just saw outside… then I closed my journal and took a deep breath_."I'm just imagining stuff…he...he..."_

Yeah that was it .I'm just….imagining stuff….Maybe my day is just getting weirder by the second but no biggie. It's ok .like anything is going to happen. I then moved my journal up on my desk and paid attention to the board to what the sensei as writing. Then the journal opened by itself slowly and flipped the pages rapidly I slowly looked down and did a double take.

_"OK...I'M NOW SCARED!"_

It then stopped. And it stopped at the page I was drawing on. My doodles were all the same. I sighed. I'm going a little crazy. Aren't I. then started to look at the drawing I drew before but...THAT'S WEIRD…..IS IT ME…..OR ARE THEY MOVING...

I then couldn't take it anymore screeched and then pushed the journal off the desk.

"Ms.Hirugashi are we having a problem here?"Sensei said looking annoyed now.

I panicked."Sensei my journal it's coming alive"

Now the class was laughing in tears.

I looked around."I'm serious… look!"

I then got up and picked up my journal and took it to the sensei. "my drawings. They started to move!"

Sensei's face got red. He then shoved the journal back to me.

"This is what you do in my class. You doodle ignoring everything I'm teaching you. Ms.Hirugashi go to the principles office now! "he yelled.

I tried to explain but he didn't let me.

I sighed then went back to my seat grabbed my bag and went out the door with the journal still in my hands walked down the quiet halls and started to think. What the hell is going on with me? I can't be going nuts.

"I can't "I said to myself.

"What do you mean? You're not crazy. You're just hearing things "said a muffled voice from my journal.

"WHA!!"I said dropping my journal.

"OW! Hey at least drop me gently here!"The journal spoke again.

"Ok…I think I'm going crazy now!"I said to myself looking down at the journal.

"No...No...Your not going nuts I promise."Said a little figure slipping out of the journal. It then came out fully. "well, are you expecting me to get bigger or you going to get down here."

Was it me? Or is this little paper making me follows orders. But I didn't want anything to happen so I got on my knees and came down to its level.

"Um…what are you?"I asked.

"Well, kagome I did tell you I was coming for you sooner or later when you at least expect it!"It said smiling.

I sweat dropped." Today I consider my life being weirder than any other day in my life!"

"You Betcha!" the paper figure said.

"Oh…Boy!!..."

……..To Be Continued…….

Ok People that was my first chapter. to some they might not like and to other maybe. But if you don't like it don't review but if you think it's kind of cool and likes to see more of it. Then be my guest and press the little blue button the corner and tell me what you think. :D

Toodles for now.


End file.
